thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celicia Fen
This is a tribute by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission. She was Pippycat's fourth ever victor, and won the 101st Hunger Games by Meoryou. Celicia Name: Celicia "Celi" Fen District: 12 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Celi is a very cautious, fragile girl, who often stands in the background. You can pick apart the crowd before finally finding her, hiding the background, scared to come out. She's somewhat scared of being around other people, which means she is very anti-social and prefers to be alone, in a quiet place. She's very fragile, and if you criticize her just a little bit, it can cause her to break down and start to cry. She hates it when other people are mean, and has a pure heart and soul deep down. When she does have to interact with other people, she is normally very polite and caring, being very careful, and always thinking before she acts. Appearance: Celi has very short, light brown hair, with bangs that usually cover one of her deep brown eyes. She has slightly tanned skin, with a few freckles dotting her face here and there, that you really have to look for if you want to see them. She usually has a serious-to-neutral expression on her face, and it of average hieght. She is very slim, which makes her look just as fragile as she really is. Weapons: Celi, being from District 12, doesn't have much skill with any weapon. However, she has fairly good aim with a bow and arrow, and being from a bakery, has had a little interaction with knives, so she likes to use various different kinds of knives. Strengths: Celi is very good with survival skills, being from District 12. She also is very intelligent, and is very stealthy. Weaknesses: Celi is very physically weak, and not good with weapons (other than her choice weapons), and would never want to be violent. Fear: Celi will fear anyone and anything that she knows will try and hurt her. That includes Careers, mutts, and of course, other various Gamemaker-made things she is bound to run into during the games. Alliance: Celi will be alone in the Games. Backstory There was a small family that lived in District 12. That small family consisted of a mother, who was pregnant with Celi, a father, who was terribly sick, and a boy. A 9-year-old boy, who knew he had to do something to save his family. While his mother and father struggled, and Celi was born, he had to steal food and other things they needed from the market and trade in the black market. He was never the most stealthy, or quietest kid ever, and he got caught. That's when the Peacekeepers came in, and executed him. His family was so saddened, they barely got out of the house to do what they needed. After some time, Celi's father got better, and she started to grow up, not even knowing that she had an older brother. She did know, however, that her parents were always acting very strange. They would pay all of their attention to her, and spoiled her with everything she wanted. When she wanted to try and learn archery: her father was there, teaching her how to make a bow. When she wanted to learn how to work in the bakery: all of the sudden, she was one of the bakers. When she wanted a cat: there her parents were with the fluffy little monster, pretending they weren't broke. Celi, being 10-years-old, soon got sick of it. Her parents were constantly looking over her shoulder, invading her life, and, like most young girls, she just wanted to taste the freedom. She told them angrily to stop, and that sent her mother to her room in tears. Celi instantly felt bad, and wanted to make it up to her. Her father told her, "there's so much you don't know... we only want you to be safe." Celi, now, was curious. And she barely ever got curious. She was usually very okay with what she already knew of something, and left it to others to figure it out (which is why she hated math and science so much). But this time, she knew what was wrong has something to do with her. And she couldn't bare the thought of thinking that she had done something wrong. So slowly, Celi began to go through the house. She found old pictures, and behind the old quilt that she had sewn together that had gotten hung on the wall -- was a door. She entered the room, and knew something was off. The room was old and dusty, and she almost screamed when a spider jumped on her, but she didn't want to give herself away. In that room, she found an old journal, that said it belonged to "Cade Fen". She had a lost family member... and on the dresser, was half of a broken necklace. It was thick, and when Celi bent it, it seemed very hard to break. But yet someone had managed to break the silver chain. She put it in her pocket, and kept it with her. She didn't tell her parents. She acted like nothing had happened. One day, though, when she was 14, she asked to be alone. In the nicest way, she wanted a day to herself, to think and walk around the district. She was walking along the streets, when she got lost. She was in a part of District 12 she had never known before, and she didn't know her way back. She got scared, and started to cry, until someone came up to her and asked what was wrong. She told him that she was lost. She looked up at him, trying to be careful, just in case, but something caught her eye. Tied by string, around his neck, was half of a silver chain. ''She couldn't believe it... She asked if it was his, and he said yes. When she asked what his name was, he only answered Cade, being very cautious. Celi stepped back, eyes sparkling with joy. "Cade Fen?" "How do you--" He didn't even have time to ask, because Celi wrapped her arms tightly around him, happy tears streaming down her face. "I'm Celicia Fen." She told him, and showed him the other half of the necklace. "You're little sister." Cade didn't know the way back to the house from there, so Celi had to stay in his little shed on the edge of the district for a while. It turns out, that when he was going to be executed, he had on the necklace. It got broken when Peacekeepers threw him around, but since he was only 9, and very small, he had gotten away. Celi figured that her parents had come in after that, and found the other half of the necklace. Cade had kept the other half. "You want to see them again don't you?" Celi asked gently, and she started crying when he did. He had lived here for 14 years, now being 23. All he wanted was to see his family again. "I wanted to see you, too. I never did." He smiled at her. Celi stayed with him for awhile, until the Reaping came around. Knowing Peacekeepers would search the whole district, Celi had to go out and attend. And she was Reaped. She saw her parents in the crowd, happy that she was alive, but weeping, because they knew she would be, soon. And her brother, who had found her parents, was also crying. Celi began to cry, too, hoping the moment when they could all say goodbye to each other would last forever. (925 word backstory... took forever lol) Victor Celicia at the Reaping.png|Celicia at the Reaping Celicia Arena.png|Celicia in the Arena Celicia Interview.png|Celicia as a victor Games Participated In ''She is currently retired, as she has either become a victor or escaped the arena, and to give my other tributes a chance at winning/escaping, she will not be entered in games regulary. Thanks to everyone who has written about Celicia, and to Meoryou for giving her the spot as victor! '' '''1. The Chainsaw Games' Hosted by: Team660 District: 12 Placing: 17th of 24 Extra: In these games, there were 4 Capitol killers, who went around and helped kill tributes. Celicia was killed by the Capitol Killer Lily, who used her chainsaw to slice Celicia in half, earning her a placing of 17th. 2. The 101st Hunger Games Hosted by: Meoryou District: 12 Training Score: 9 Placing: Victor! Victims: Manta Li(13), Lightning Duodecim(5), Bella Steampunke(6) Extra: Celicia, during training, spied on other tributes to find out their strengths and their weaknesses. During private training, she got a training score of 9. At the feast, she hid until there were only three tributes left and then stopped hiding, where she killed Manta Li(13). The next day, she hid and killed Lightning Duodecim(5), until she was in the final 2, the other tribute being Bella Steampunke(6). At the final battle, she waited and hid, but Bella found her bu finding her shadow. Celicia used Bella's weakness to her advantage, before finally killing her with an arrow to the heart. Celicia was crowned victor. 3. The Truce Games (94th Hunger Games) Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 12 Training Score: 6 Odds: 51-1 Placing: 33rd of 52 Extra: In these games the twist was that the two of the same gender from each district had to pair up, for if one of them died, they both would die. Celicia's partner was Piper Rose, who requested to ally with Andrew Tolliver which also brought in Jakub Kunnson. Jakub and Andrew died on the first night, split up from Celicia and Piper. Later, Celicia and Piper ran into the four tributes from District 7. Celicia managed to lure Janine Konin(7) and Liana Thorns(7) into a danger zone, killing them, while Piper shot Brux Konin(7) in the neck with an arrow and Celicia took out the last tribute, Ellis Oaken with an arrow to the head. Later that day both Celicia and Piper drowned in a tsunami. 4. The Appalachian Games (The 334th Hunger Games Hosted by: YourFavoriteSalmon District: 12 Training Score: Placing: TBA Victims: Jake Locketback(11) Extra: TBC 5. Trivia *Celicia was Pippycat's 33rd tribute *Celicia was entered into her first games directly into a comment *Celicia probably has the longest backstory, out of all of Pippy's tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat Category:Victors